Ken Chan
by Badgerkatch
Summary: The only guy without a fanclub of his own, Zaraki Kenpachi really doesnt give a damn,but by some twist of fate...is he in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Ken Chan **

Ch.1

Knockout!

Zaraki Kenpachi named after the strongest shinigami in every generation, a man who is obsessed with fighting to the point of insanity, a man who became the eleventh squad captain without even knowing his own soul slayers name…and the man, without a fan club. Not that it mattered much he hated pansies like that Byakuya, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside whenever he thought of him dead by fans. But right now, Zaraki was napping, he had spent his day trying to teach Yachiru how to kill someone without having to touch them but to no avail…he sighed in his sleep "no one to practice on" a smile came to his lips thinking how Maki Maki, as Yachiru called him had nearly fainted after he proposed it. He was starting to drift back to sleep in the warm summer sun when a shadow loomed over him and blocked his sun, he opened one eye and chuckled as his glance was met with a cheerful smile from his pink haired lieutenant " Moooo Ken chan! your always napping all the time! That tall guy, Byaku- something somthin told me to ask you to take out a few of his fan girls, he cant stand them and he's to noble to do anything about it" He nearly choked on his laughter, which would have been more funny had he been motivated enough to do his hair that morning, he sat up and scratched his head, his long brown hair a tangled shiny mess, he yawned and glanced at Yachiru again " did he now?" he got an enthusiastic nodding from his lieutenant " well I'm not gonna help him with his problems, that's what you get for being so damned pretty." He touched the scar over one eye and shrugged getting up and brushing himself from the dust of the roof, Yachiru blinked at him "you know Ken chan…YOU should have a fan club!"

(Insert screaming, tile cracking and Yachiru squealing here)

Unohana sighed and looked at the still asleep Kenpachi now in one of her hospital beds, or rather, she sighed and massaged her temple, two beds moved together…why did he have to be such a brute! A pink haired girl peeked around the corner, Unohana recognized the 'brutes' lieutenant "oh, Yachiru…are you worried? Its ok…he'll be just fine, seeing as how he only got a bump on the head…now tell me again, just HOW did he manage to fall off a roof?" Yachiru grinned, a little embarrassed, her little pink cheeks growing pinker "oh, Ken chan's just clumsy like that…" Unohana raised and eyebrow and looked back at the lightly snoring man, with a crown of bandages around his head " anyway, shoo shoo…lets let him sleep" she ushered the protesting little girl out and shut the door, her own lieutenant Kotetsu Isane was waiting just outside the door.

"BUT what if he wakes up and no ones there?" Yachiru complained, Unohana paused and thought "yeah your right…he might get upset about being in the hospital (note: he hates the smell) and break through a wall…" she looked very vexed, Isane shifted her brown eyes to the door and then back at her Captain, "Captain…ill watch over him until he wakes and then I will inform everyone in his squad, you have a lot of work to do, what with the twelfth squad in their condition…"

Unohana grimaced " oh yeah…I tried to forget about them…what a stupid Captain, I seriously need to have a word with that Narcissist about turning his own into literal guinea pigs for his creepy science experiments." Isane tightened the beads in her soft grey hair and Unohana turned "very well, I leave him to you."

Isane had waited till her captain was out of sight as well as Zaraki's little one before she entered Zaraki's room and closing the door behind her she sat on the hospital stool beside his bed and making sure he was quite asleep she took out a sketch pad from the folds of her robes and taking a bit of charcoal from the inside packet she began to sketch him. Many feared him and similarly revered him because of it, he was not the best looking guy in the world but in sleep, just the same as everyone, they became peaceful and another person entirely. Isane forced herself to retain a chuckle, imagining Captain Zaraki Kenpachi as a nice person was slightly funny though, she continued her sketch, drawing his peaceful face, his long tangled hair, his long nose, curved lips and the smoothed scars that ran along the expanse of what she could see of his tanned skin.

"I guess" she murmured as she turned her picture around so she could get another view of it "that it works when your unconscious too… how about that?"

She had started to sketch again when she saw him move, only slightly but on of his long bangs moved before his eyes, shading them…this wouldn't do " She blew her own bangs out of her face and placing her drawing in her lap she very carefully reached out with her pale fingers to whisk the hair away…a long fingered hand shot up from the bed and snatched her wrist an inch from his face, Her eyes widened and she nearly lost her balance in the chair, though it did roll back a bit.

Her plain face was red with embarrassment at being caught, Zaraki's eyes looked suspiciously at her for a minute as he blew the hair out of his face anyway, wincing a bit at the pain in his head and the sudden urge to find some air freshener, he knew very well where he was…

Isane winced a bit, "um, Captain Kenpachi…that hurts…" He blinked and then slowly uncurled his fingers from the death grip he had on the girls thin wrist, "mmm…sorry" he grumbled. Isane smiled and the beads in her hair winked in the sunlight "glad you're awake…" His eyes traveled down from her face to the portrait in her lap "glad?"…One eyebrow raised, and then another, he opened his mouth to speak but a knock was heard at the door and a tall bald man came strutting in. "OH good morning Isane, you wouldn't have happened to see my Cap…" he took in the scene before him "CAPTAIN!"

Zaraki rolled his eyes "It's nice to see you too Ikakku, now shut up…your makin my head hurt." Ikakku stifled a bout of laughter and thought about it as he spoke to his captain about what had been going on in his absence "Isane and his captain in a hospital room…how cute was that."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Just Plan Nuts

After that day in the hospital Isane was as timid as a mouse and twice as suspicious of that oaf Ikakku, no knowing what he would do…or worse, SAY!

She was walking in the court yard of the fourth squad and thankfully she was off duty, Unohana had other plans in store for the twelve squad captain and Isane wanted to stay as far away from that as possible, plus Unohana could take care of herself…

Isane suddenly sat against a far east wall and groaned into a meat bun she had packed for lunch imagining what Ikakku could be blabbing now "Hey guys! Guess what I saw? Lieutenant Isane and the captain, yeah, totally getting friendly in his private hospital room!" Isane nearly choked and she rose one feathery eyebrow to the suddenly clouded sky "if he says ANYTHING…I'll bribe Captain Kurotuchi to turn him into to a science project, Stupid skin head!" (Obviously, they don't get along too well)

She got up and was leisurely licking the last of the bun from her fingers when she suddenly stopped, frozen as a miasma of spirit power slammed into her …for a minute she couldn't breath or even move but as she forced herself to come to her senses she slowly recognized that huge spirit force…Captain Kenpachi was IN the house!

(Or he's out of it…(makes the universal sign for loony) She started walking, her hand on her sword just in case…she didn't feel any other spirit force besides his but she just wanted to make sure he wasn't in danger…she found herself thinking of him as a child… "Yes, a really BIG scary child…" she suddenly stopped when she heard roaring and someone scream from the other side of the wall! And then suddenly she remembered something else about Kenpachi… "He was a big kid with a murder streak!"

It was a last resort! she winced as she poured her demon magic into her legs and started running full speed, getting enough ground to leap on to the roof top of the fourth section and looking for the murderous captain, as she got closer she felt in that spirit force pure bloodlust…she rolled her eyes. "This has GOT to be worse than dealing with Captain Unohana!" she cried as she leapt to the ground on the other side and turning the corner skidded to a halt, only to meet a very strange scene. Blood splattered sickeningly to the ground a few feet from where she now stood, wary eyed and weapon drawn…Captain Kenpachi turned, his face a mask of fury, with a slight blush…bells rang as the wind tousled his hair, someone choked…Isane sighed " Um…Captain…please don't kill him…that would make quite a mess." Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and turning around dropped the struggling man (who thankfully she didn't recognize).

She watched the man slowly get up and keeping no shred of dignity to him wiped the blood from his mouth and with not even a last look ran as fast as his little legs could take him in fright. A minute passed, possibly two before Zaraki turned around first looking at her drawn blade and then covering his eye patched right eye with one large hand "going to try and kill me?" he grinned, fangs and all…it made him scarier, she sheathed her sword " I-I apologize, I thought there was…danger." She cursed her voice for its betrayal. Zaraki stood there and blinked at the girl…she wasn't the best looking thing in soul society but…neither was he, she had been kind to him and even now stood her ground against his spirit force… "Ah shit..." he let low on the spirit force and let the spirit force monster over his eye devour most of it, letting Isane visibly become calmer.

"So…what was going on…if I may ask Captain Kenpachi?" she smoothed back her hair and tried to look calm…she needed to know. He wasn't sure but he was starting to notice he had other feelings than hate or bloodlust, or companionship with this girl…not even his Yachiru made him feel this way…he was totally baffled…he didn't know what his face looked like…personally he hated this feeling I-it made him too clumsy.

He turned and wiped his hands on his coat then casting a look back at her he smiled, as politely as he could…which almost set her to laughing had she not been so controlled, she thought him quite reminiscent to a human pet called a bull dog, only made to smile and wear a bow of some kind. He shifted his attention to Ikakku spirit force that was meandering with Yamichka's down in his squad and then looking back at Isane who was shifting around uncomfortably in the silence spoke " Nothin much…little bastard asked for it, going around spreading lies n shit…cant stand it."

Isane turned red "that so?"

Kenpachi saw her angry for the first time and nearly lost his balance as he leapt to the rooftop above him "well…err, don't get killed"

(For all he knows, this means: "have a good day" ) and with that he started hop scotching rooftops double time just to get away from that girl named Isane who managed to send those shivers down his spine.

Something had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Advice

She watched the man go and shook her head of the vertigo that had hung around the little space during their conversation "what AM I thinking?" she cried turning around and stomping back in the direction of her squad, for lunch time had LONG past and she was late for training with Hanataro…she looked up at the sky and then as she approached the gate she leaned against it and sighed "this is…very weird." She smoothed one hand through her silvery hair and started back for her squad thinking how Hanataro must be crying all dejected someplace and Unohana more pissed than she was at Kurotsuchi…she groaned just thinking about it "Great….just great." She ran now, as fast as she could back thinking more of the eleventh squad captain than her own safety…something had to be done.

Meanwhile…

Zaraki was tired, not even fighting a thousand men or listening to Genryuusai yap on about how he needed to find out his zanbakto's name tired him out THIS much…but Yachiru…did. "KEN CHAAAAAAN!" the little pink haired Yachiru bounced on his muscled stomach practically demanding to be heard "you've been acting so strange lately!" she sat on him "and you're napping more than usual…."

Yes…he was on the roof again. (Enter doom music) Zaraki rolled his eye and raised one arm to ward the sun from his face "yeah, yeah…so? I'm just tired 's all…now tone down the volume and ill tell ya more…yeesh." He sighed inwardly…even IF Yachiru was his lieutenant and still a kid she was a girl…so she would understand…right?

"Oy…Yachiru…" She blew her pink hair from her face and with patient eyes waited for him to speak more, he grinned rather clumsy like "ya know that Kotetsu girl…the older one?" She blinked and nodded "yeah?"

He couldn't take it anymore, this stupid clumsy feeling, he told his little lieutenant everything he had felt since seeing her last…

Minutes later Yachiru stared at him as if he was surrounded by hollows and little green men. (Ok…imagine elevator music) she opened her mouth but there was no sound, her eyes became shadowed…he managed with his rather scary features a look of concern and sat up a little bit "Yachiru..." she opened her mouth again and with a look of utmost surprise she screamed at the top of her lungs " KEN CHANS IN **_LOVE_**!"

He clapped a hand over her mouth, his eyes wide and one hand on his sword….juuuust in case there were any eaves droppers nearby… he hissed at her, even the hair on his neck standing on end at this horrible answer to his feeling " are you SERIOUS?"

Inwardly he sighed "he NEVER should have asked but somehow, he had known…" Now as he sat up and loaded as still surprised and unusually quiet Yachiru on to his back and headed off back to his squad totally avoiding the short cut through the fourth division. Now, if anyone looked close enough or lived long enough to spy him at the moment, they would have noticed that even through his leather tough features, his tanned skin and reputation, Zaraki Kenpachi; fang like smiles or not…was blushing.

Back in the fourth division…

Isane it so happened had not missed much of her training session with Hanataro and thankfully enough he had not been crying somewhere but sleeping on a broom. She sighed and finding her way back to a rather empty hospital room she dropped down into a comfy chair next to a pulled green curtain and put her head in her hands " what the heck is going on? I'm so unfocussed even the Captain sent me to get some rest…maybe I'm just overreacting…" she murmured softly her brown eyes soft. Suddenly and unexpectedly a cheerful and melodious voice rang from the other side of the green curtain, "Overreacting is so horribly ugly for one as pretty as you! Show more class! I think I may be able to help you if you come over here!" she was sure she had been alone but the voice said otherwise…and she was afraid as she stood up and parted the curtain that, she knew who it belonged to. She sighed at the scene before her and smiled oddly glad that it was HIM in the bed and not anyone else "Well you're one heck of a mess aren't you, Yumichika?"

Badger Notes

Well I hope you are all enjoying my story so far! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten!

LOL someone even thought Isane was a GUY once! OO oh my…that would be interesting wouldn't it? LOL

And now for your enjoyment…a look behind the scenes of Ken Chan

I started writing this cause I don't think Kenpachi gets enough recognition…

Zaraki: Got that right (maniacal grin)

So I shoved some people who don't get enough recognition…together XD

Isane: OO I can't believe you did this to me…

Zaraki**: YOU? What about me? My aching heart!** (huff, huff)

Yachiru: my aching EARS!

Isane: shut up Shakespeare! (Blush, blush)

Badger: aww, how cute the couple is bickering!

Cast: **_WHAT?_**

Badger ya later! (Runs for life)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Girl Trouble

The next day dawned cold and misty, Zaraki woke up in his bedroom, and rolling over opened his one eye and looked around "Eh? How did I get back here?" He had remembered walking down to the bar with Yachiru but nothing else besides that…

He sat up and smoothing back his hair with one hand suddenly got a splitting headache "ow…shit, drank too much I guess" someone chuckled and he looked up to find Yachiru sitting on a shelf on his wall "Yachiru?" she smiled "Morning Ken Chan! You were so tired you fell over and I had to carry you home…you feelin ok?" He stood then and tying the string to his robe grouched a little "hell no… I feel like shit…"

Yachiru nodded her pink haired head to the side and smile again "that's the Ken Chan I know." He didn't even bother doing his hair as he got dressed in his normal captain attire and donning his sword with a rather quiet Yachiru perched on his shoulder he fairly stomped through his division building yelling and threatening every person who got in his way…idiots.

Zaraki Kenpachi had a bone to pick with someone in particular today…or a few to break.

Isane Kotetsu was rather happy actually, back my fourth division hospital she sat by Yumichika's bed where he had been on rest for quite sometime for the sake of re growing some of his …feathers (shudder, shudder ) that had been rudely pulled during a late night brawl. He was sitting up in bed now, and had been asking her questions about how she felt about his captain for quite some time; she fought to keep her wits sharp enough to not spill anything to elaborate. "Well?" he smiled charmingly, Isane winced and rubbed her brown eyes of the forgotten sleep "Well…I don't know frankly, I heard that Captain Unohana used to have a thing for him but there were no rumors about HIM liking anyone…and well…he's a Captain." He snorted at this "NONSENSE!" why you should have seen Ikakku when he was in his Sui Fong stage!" Isane snapped awake "are you serious? Ikakku liked…Captain Fong?" She couldn't help but laugh imagining it "

Yumichika chuckled "yes indeed…it obviously didn't go well…makes you wonder how he lost his hair doesn't it?" she blinked once…twice…she didn't even want to think about it. Isane sighed as the questions persisted, she brought some tea, he cleared his throat "Isane…you have SOME sort of effect on the captain, otherwise he wouldn't be just threatening people in our squad, he's being well…nice." Isane sipped her tea "that's not normal?" Yumichika grinned like a fox "no, he's usually a regular asshole…which brings me to my point …" he pointed at her… "Your both in love with each other…deal with it miss Kotetsu."

Meanwhile…

Ikakku was searching for a place to hide as his Captain thundered through the place looking undoubtedly for the person who had started the rumors about his supposed hospital date with the older Kotetsu…him. Ikakku nixed his spirit force and throwing himself under a mess of cloth bags in the storage room hopped he wouldn't be dead soon, luckily Yachiru was helping with directions, and he knew well where that would get him…he was sweating under the bags, he hissed "good Yachiru, keep him busy, long enough to let Yumichika get back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Answers and quick!

Thank you very much to my adored readers and reviewers who have stuck with me so far, you keep me writing!

While Kenpachi was tearing up the fourth division and Ikakku was freaking out Isane was helping Yumichika out of bed for it was absolutely imperative for him to return for some reason…Isane looked at him strangely, even though he was a well known narcissist and as far as she was concerned as gay as one could get, he was nice but…she hadn't even noticed his…feathers grow back in the time she had been talking to him, he was a strange one indeed…not like Kurotsuchi who looked like he'd been a hollow and back a few times…with an attitude to match…not that kind of re growing but…

Yumichika intervened in her thoughts "Miss Isane…you ok?"

Isane snapped awake and smiled kindly, it was all she could manage with not looking too suspicious "yes, I'm fine…just wondering if um, you're well enough."

Yumichika beamed, his eyes sparkled and his feathers winked, she flinched "so, where were you going again?" she really was for once not in any hurry to get him to leave but even though he seemed happy and better she had her doubts with his sudden decision to go back to the fourth division.

Yumichika sighed inwardly, though he knew Isane needed some dare he say comforting he had sensed Ikakku's spirit force disappear suddenly and could feel the anger of his captain like spiders crawling all over his skin, he knew what was happening and he also needed to get back to his captain, his news would help the matter. As Yumichika was saying his goodbyes and hastily trying to excuse himself from Isane's rather looming presence her pale skinned hand snaked out and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck as she had done when they were younger "hold it you" she smiled and dragged the protesting boy back from the door.

"What are you up to you little rat? Id like to inform you now that you're not so pretty when you withhold information from me, or shall I humor myself?" now Isane wasn't normally a violent girl but she did what she needed.

Somewhere in the Fourth division Yumichika howled in agony.

A rather bruised up and de feathered Yumichika ran as fast as his legs could carry him, at a pace faster than even his captain with Isane straight on his heels, he wished that he WAS being chased, he didn't know what Zaraki would do when Isane turned up at his door step when he was in this sort of mood.

"_**HEY PACHINKO BALL** Where ARE you? Is this hide and seek? YAAAY lets find 'im Ken Chan!" _ Ikakku still hiding beneath the storage bags was getting annoyed with that little lieutenant, however it was quite necessary at this point to stay completely silent, he knew his captain would kill him with his bare hands if he found him. He held his breath as he heard his captain step outside the storage room, peak his head in an…sniff, Ikakku swore his heart could be heard for miles, what if Zaraki actually WAS some sort of demon and could smell you from far away? He disregarded this thought however when he left to trash the bar.

His only hope now was Yumichika getting back with news from Isane that she liked the captain as well for he couldn't take the suspense.

Zaraki strolled around breaking things as usual…not only was what Yachiru said about a fan club starting to bug him a little but Unohana had been giving him some strange looks lately, not the "oh look its Zaraki, I hope he goes away before he breaks something" look but rather the "if you so much as bruise my lieutenant ill let you have it" look…and Zaraki Kenpachi who feared no living thing or should he say dead was just a little scared.

He was starting to wonder where he was getting with his stampede of his when he heard a muffled cough from the store room where he had just been…curious…He turned and with shadowed eyes licked his lips, this would be entertaining.


	6. Chapter 6

This is for all my readers who have stuck with me, sorry for the delay but here it is extra large, enjoy!

Ch. 6

Confession

Yumichika skidded into the fourth division building to find the place an absolute horror set, he would have nearly fainted on spot had Isane not smacked him upside the head and reminded him of why exactly they were here. Isane was currently freaking out, spirit force, (obviously Kenpachi's) crawled under her skin, she forced herself to move knowing that somewhere, some HOW…that idiot Ikakku had gotten himself into some deep shit again. Yumichika motioned her to follow and so they ran through the corrodors of the eleventh division, pinpointing the screams, howls and other hair raising sounds and where they were coming from. Isane, flushed with adrenaline skidded with Yumichika around a corner and started talking "Yumichika! What the hell is going on? Mind telling me?" Yumichika looked at her and flipping his hair carelessly grinned "you're going to save Ikakku and tell Captain the truth!"

Isane blinked "WHAAAAAAT?" they rounded the practice room till they came to an opening where spirit force blared and a rather frightened Ikakku was running for his life from a small store room toward them. Ikakku, his sword out and blood gushing from many small wounds on his arms and chest hid behind Isane and looked at a cross armed eyebrow cocked Yumichika "ah…" he wheezed slightly and looked hurriedly back at the store room where some very evil laughing was occurring "so why did you take so long?" he growled "you could a had me killed you gay ass faggot!"

Yumichika's eyes opened wide and with a deft swipe of his hand send Ikakku into a wall, his pretty face flushed in anger "how DARE you! Vulgar stinking SWINE! I won't even go INTO the fact that you're….BALD!"

He said this as if it was the most disgusting thing to come forth from his mouth.

Isane at this point had no idea what was going on but as the two behind her were bickering a crack appeared in the store room wall, a bead of sweat trickled down her neck…another crack and suddenly the room exploded with dust, flour and the shadow of Kenpachi.

"So…" his voice leered thorough the dust clouds "what? Gonna keep runnin Ikakku? We can't have that…you gotta learn to take what's commin to ya." The dust cleared and Kenpachi stepped out of it, his face something out of a horror movie until he looked down.

Meanwhile-

Yachiru had pounced from Kenpachi's shoulder, finding it hard to join in Ken chan's fun and not get harmed by falling debris at the same time, she had found another way to have fun "PACHINKO BALL!" she launched herself from the ceiling and onto the injured Ikakku's head " I found you, kyahahahaha!" Ikakku, still thankful he hadn't had a concussion from the slap of doom that had laid him flat now had another problem…

"What the? OY! Get off me you 'lill!" he ran around trying to get Yachiru off his head, her teeth sunk deeper, he yelled louder. "HEEEELLLP!"

This has been a commercial break, now on to the good stuff-

Kenpachi blinked once, he blinked twice and suddenly all of his sprit power died down leaving the air buzzing and rippling slightly, he opened his mouth at the bold girl who stood before him, brown eyes mirroring his own, not backing down "Isane..." he just managed to speak loud enough for her to hear, but she did. Then she did something even she thought she would never get up the courage to do to someone like Zaraki Kenpachi, she frowned and raising her hand stood on her tip toes and _slapped_ him as hard as she could. Silence took the room, half the people in the division house including Yumichika and Ikakku had stopped moving but silently made wagers on how fast she would be dead, a minute? Two?

Isane too didn't think he would take that but she knew and hoped he knew that what he had done was wrong, even IF the little brat Ikakku had it commin, Zaraki made a sound and she flinched slightly " I suppose" he rumbled " that I should give you what you deserve for that girl…" Yumichika got up slowly, toying with the idea of helping her if she needed him but a pull on his leg from a strangely serious Yachiru stilled him " don't bother Ken chan…he's not going to hurt her" and he strangely enough believed her.

Isane breathed and rested her hands at her sides and looked up at the giant of a man she had strangely fallen in love with against all moral and health issues she might have had, she wouldn't fight him "Kenpachi, I need you to stop this rampant revenge of yours, look what you did to your divison, you're a literal human tank…do whatever you want to me but you deserved what YOU got." Kenpachi stared at her "whatever I want…eh?

Well…If I hurt you" he winced at the thought of Unohana coming after him with that gargantuan whale thing she had and shuddered a minute and without a word put on his scariest grin he knew " well, here goes " he walked up close to her and spread his arms menacingly, she stood her ground and closed her eyes, fully expecting a punch in the face…when she felt his strong arms encompass her and the earthy smell of his robes pressed against her hair…Zaraki Kenpachi had given her a hug.

"I can't go around" he huffed

Cheeks slightly pink "hurting the girls I like…or so I've been told, right…Isane?"

Badger Notes

Ahahahhaha! Well isn't that cute, Kenpachi finally got calmed down enough to confess to HER and not the other way around! Is she going to have enough guts to tell him? or is she just going to suffocate in his arms X3

I hope you enjoyed my little fluff chapter, next ones on its way!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Sunshine

Isane slowly was able to wriggle out of his giant bear hug and look at him straight, her face flushed a bright cherry red "Captain Zaraki!" she exclaimed rather flustered, her grey hair all out of place, she set her hand on her sword and that was enough for him to finally let her go, eyeing her with a strange mixture of maniacal fighting spirit and love. "I was being sincere for once you know Isane" She looked down and refused to speak for a good manner of minutes and then looking up at him again she smiled " you are a captain of the thirteen squads and I am Unohana taicho's lieutenant...it cannot be" Zaraki then laughed, a long quite intimidating laugh and then patted her shoulder from where he stood, the bells on his hair chiming sweetly " who ever said it had to be so? There is no law that prevents love between squads or rank Isane."

Meanwhile everyone in the room had gone complete dumb over what had just occured. THEIR captain, the most feared one in ALL the thirteen squads and the only one without a fan club had found love first, and for once...was being kind. Ikakku had to re adjust his jaw and blink a few times before he had gotten fully over the shock of what had happened, He rubbed a shaky hand over his bald head and readied to get up when he heard a rather particular sound from beside him, he turned incredulous. Yachiru was crying.

Yachiru had been nothing but happy or scary since Ikakku had known the child when she came with Zaraki to the thirteen squads but he had NEVER seen her like this. He was slightly moved and reached out his hand to comfort her but she sighed and wiped a furious sleeve across her eyes and put on a tough smile, he smiled and knew why immediately and withdrew his hand. Instead he amused himself by looking to the unconscious Yumichika beside him and snickering "so YOU couldn't handle the fluff eh? What a sad man you are" He looked up from where the broken court of the eleventh squad was bathed in afternoon sunlight and he sighed " this will probably cause quite a stir in the other squads" he muttered, not half expecting to be answered. However, he was.

"Your right Ikkaku San…what the hell is going on here?" said a slightly drowsy laughter laden voice, and then another one, firm and cold joined the other "indeed…I would love to know what that maniac is doing so that I may be on my way, I have important matters to attend to and I have no time for dawdling…those blasted fan girls might find me."

He turned to find a sleepy captain Kyoraku and a wary Byakuya behind him, their eyes locked on the two in the center of the whole mess. Kenpachi and Isane were still face to face, waiting for one to speak, breath or move.

Yachiru had refused to let her tears show but they had whether she had liked them to or not, and even if she didn't quite understand the emotion that was blazing through her little heart…jealousy.

She knew along time ago that in the way of soul society when you died, and at what age determined what you would be like in Soul Society. She had grown up a little from when Kenpachi had first plucked her from among the bloodstained pages of her childhood.

Growth here was determined by emotional growth…she suddenly knew the pain of it and she grew in heart. She loved Kenpachi as well, as a Captain, as a father, brother and as a man but she was much to small to understand love so she let things come as they may. She had no quarrel with Isane; she was rather fond of her actually, having healed Ken chan for her as much as Unohana had before.

But…her little pink haired head nodded down as she stood up and brushed herself off, turning a smile to the sunlight, her little cheeks rosy as usual.

She hoped she would have more fun, after all… the more the merrier!

Isane had taken Kenpachi's hand then, just as Unohana came calmly to stand behind Kyoraku and Byakuya, a smile flitting upon her lips, a summer breeze tousling her long silky hair, un braided for once it flung around her in a sort of black cloak as pretty as a ravens wing and twice as messy, her fair face was flushed and even though she was calm and composed she breathed deeply. Unohana had worried over her lieutenant so much that she had come running from her squad to find her, she had been worried for both Isane AND Kenpachi…she shook her head and was greeted by a pat on the shoulder by Kyoraku who immediately understood and even with a gesture such as that one calmed her down.

She opened her mouth then, her eyes kind and her voice sweet "well Isane" she murmured. Isane and Kenpachi started where they stood, their hands together, Kenpachi's huge hand encompassing hers.

Unohana continued "I hope you don't get in to too much trouble dear…he is quite a handful…or so I hear" she smiled and Kenpachi couldn't help a wolfish grin " you know me better n that Unohana" he rumbled.

Indeed, and with that the two of them walked out together leaving a mess of rather confused and happy lieutenants, captains and chaos all around.

Amidst the strangest of places love between two polar opposites bloomed.

For Kenpachi, the most feared captain in the thirteen squads and (the only one without a fan club) he had found love.

And for Isane, the secret artist who had thought her self to be too plain to be noticed had found love.

A little girl grew in heart

And a story took place.

The End.

Epilogue:

Kenpachi yawned, up on yet ANOTHER roof top, the fourth squads actually…and getting quite the kick out of terrifying all the fourth squad toadies as they scrambled out of his line of sight, even if he WAS wearing an eye patch all the time, his robes swirled about him. He was waiting like a bird of prey.

Then he heard something, it was small but even with the bells in his hair chiming he heard them coming and he blanched. " Aw hell" he rumbled as he got up, dusting himself off, " I thought id lost them for sure" five girls had gathered at the gates of the fourth squad court, he sighed as he looked between his hands at the front line of the gaggle, and there with a pink haired twelve year old perched upon her shoulders was Isane, smiling up at him with that proud look in her eyes **" You don't really have an official fan club Kenpachi…"** she yelled at him as Yachiru squealed and waved a flag of some sort **" But you will ALWAYS, have us."**

Badger Notes

I hope you all liked my little fluff story, ok ill admit this wasn't much of my forte but at least I tried X3

I like the way I ended it and I hope all my readers to as well.

Remember, a word of wisdom from the Badger…

Reviews are ALWAYS good, it makes me write faster and more stories will come forthwith!

Thank you for all your support thus far.

Badger Nin


End file.
